La bonne vieille méthode
by Citwhoille
Summary: Parce que pour lutter contre les forces du mal, on n'a pas toujours besoin d'un matériel ultra sophistiqué. Un ex-marine bourru, cela peut aussi très bien faire l'affaire.


**J'ai plein d'autres projets bien plus urgents, mais c'était une commande, alors je vous la partage :)**

 **C'est tout gentillet, alors si vous êtes d'humeur à massacrer des trolls, soit ça va vous détendre, soit il vaut mieux que vous passiez votre chemin !**

 **Et sinon, rien ne m'appartient (*soupir* on s'en doutait pas, hein), et je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à ce que j'écris (*re-soupir* qui serait assez fou pour donner ne serait-ce qu'un centime à mes histoires ?)**

* * *

Gibbs était dans l'ascenseur, descendant voir sa petite gothique, pour récupérer les résultats des analyses des substances de la dernière scène de crime. Arrivé à l'étage de la scientifique, il franchit la porte coulissante avec deux caf'pows non décaféinés dans ses mains, péché mignon de la brune. Cependant, à peine entré, il vit Abby retranchée dans la partie arrière de son laboratoire, alors que la plus sombre des marches funèbres régnait à la place de l'habituelle musique électronique rythmée. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, la scientifique ordonna à Gibbs de ne surtout pas l'approcher. Elle faisait les cent pas derrière la deuxième porte du labo qui était verrouillée. Se tordant les mains, et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, un problème semblait la tourmenter. Gibbs s'inquiéta immédiatement pour sa protégée, mais avant d'avoir pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Abby entama un long monologue à une vitesse difficile à suivre.

-Personne ne doit rentrer dans mon espace personnel Gibbs, cette journée est maudite pour moi, et cela rayonne sur tout ce qui m'entoure. Il faut à tout prix que je reste enfermée ici, et si j'attends la fin de la journée, je pense, j'espère, que ça devrait aller. Ça DOIT aller.

-Abby…

-Les astres auraient-ils une configuration particulière aujourd'hui dont je subis les conséquences ? Ou alors c'est peut-être une malédiction… Non, une surcharge de rayonnement magnétique ! Avec les appareils qui m'entourent quotidiennement, cela a éventuellement légèrement modifié ma structure moléculaire, la rendant attractive pour des ondes négatives. Si c'est cela, je dois alors calculer le temps que mettront les effets à se dissiper, s'ils se dissipent ! A moins que…

Le visage de la scientifique se figea une seconde, avant que celle-ci ne se précipite sur son ordinateur, comme si un mystère, inconnu encore de Gibbs, se révélait soudainement. L'ex marine tenta de nouveau d'interpeller Abby, mais elle l'interrompit alors qu'il articulait tout juste la première syllabe de son prénom.

-C'est ça ! Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, ça explique tout !

-ABBY ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? demanda Gibbs dont la patience se réduisait à vue d'œil.

-La date Gibbs, la date ! s'exclama la gothique. On est le vendredi 13, c'est la journée maudite !

-Et ? Tu peux reprendre depuis début je te prie ?

-Ah, oui, excuse-moi, répondit la jeune fille, l'air penaud. Pour commencer, quand je suis arrivée ce matin, une voiture qui passait à côté de moi a roulé dans une flaque d'eau et m'a trempée de la tête aux pieds. Ensuite, mon monsieur spectromètre de masse a décidé de se mettre en grève et a refusé de s'allumer malgré toutes mes tentatives. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que le sort s'acharne encore, mais cette fois-ci, il s'en est pris à Bert ! Mon pauvre hippopotame, j'ai voulu lui faire un câlin pour me consoler quand l'un des clous de son collier s'est détaché. Cela ne peut être que l'œuvre du diable en personne, en ce jour maudit ! Il faut donc que j'attende ici que la journée se passe, sans toucher à rien, et demain sera un jour meilleur, acheva la brune d'un ton résolu.

Gibbs soupira intérieurement, devant la capacité de dramatisation d'Abby. Il était toujours étonné de voir qu'un aussi brillant esprit scientifique que celui de la jeune gothique, puisse abriter également une part non négligeable de superstitions et autres croyances mystiques. Se refusant cependant à laisser Abby dans cet état, Gibbs prit les choses en main.

Il commença par brancher la prise du spectromètre qui refusa en effet de s'allumer. Il laissa deux secondes à la machine avant de la frapper du plat de la main sur son sommet. N'ayant aucune idée de comment marchait cette technologie, il avait préféré le recours à la bonne vieille méthode, et fut récompensé par un doux ronronnement électronique.

Satisfait, il fouilla ensuite les tiroirs du labo, jusqu'à trouver de la colle forte pour le clou du collier de Bert l'Hippo. Après cinq minutes de travail appliqué et un peu de temps pour que la colle sèche, le collier était comme neuf.

Enfin, prenant un des deux caf'pows à la main, Gibbs demanda à Abby d'ouvrir la porte. Malgré une légère hésitation, elle s'exécuta, faisant coulisser le panneau vitré. Une fois aux côtés de son mentor, la jeune scientifique renifla son café, se délectant de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Gibbs avait réussi à remonter le moral de sa protégée qui lui offrit un grand sourire, le remerciant pour son spectromètre et sa peluche, avant de lui faire un gros câlin.

Gibbs, héros pragmatique, avait réussi à sauver sa princesse en noir à grand coup de bricolage et de caféine. Et Abby se dit que l'activité du diable, un vendredi 13, n'est finalement peut-être pas si difficile à surmonter quand l'on se trouve au creux des bras de son père de cœur.


End file.
